Maybe Not Mates, But Good Friends
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle Monsters follow this rule completely.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jocu and his brothers were working out hard and pumping up their already buff bodies. As they were working out, Cassie appeared because she was brought by Amio.

"Well then…how is everyone doing?" Cassie grinned, now making a body builder pose and making them all laugh.

"We're doing great," Amio smiled, now making her laugh. Even though he was the youngest, he was still tall and buff like his brothers. "C'mon Cassie…let's do some push ups!"

And as Cassie knelt down, Amio pounced on her and they began rolling around in fun. Cassie also noticed that Amio's tail was growing longer too!

"Amio! Your tail!" Cassie smiled, now pointing at it.

"Yeah! It shows I'm growing like my brothers!" he grinned. But Cassie blushed; for Amio being the youngest, he was still very handsome and definitely playful. But he was still immature in many ways. He may have been older than her in his worlds' years, but his maturity was approximately a 15 year old's so he definitely was the most playful.

"Amio! No flirting!" Vivo called out, now doing his weights.

"I'm not flirting!" Amio barked back, as he helped Cassie up.

"And I wanted to ask you guys' that. Ya know about flirting and all that. Do you all think you would date a human?" Cassie asked. The brothers looked at each other and then looked at her.

"No we couldn't dear one. We have rules that we must follow and they are the fact that we cannot bring beings from the outside world to live here and we cannot mate with humans," Jest grinned, now sitting up and wiping his sweaty face.

"Even though Blithe here would try consistently," Jocu smirked.

"Hey…I cannot help that Earth women make me feel so lovey," Blithe soothed, now winking at Cassie making her blush.

"But Jocu you can say nothing!" Jest chuckled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Jocu said, now sitting back and pulling Cassie to his chest and making her giggle.

"You have had over 300 Earth women ask for a kiss from you," Jape laughed, now running his hand through his hair. "Of course, I make women swoon with just my presence."

"You're so full of yourself," Jovi said, rolling his eyes.

"Can I help that I am irresistible to every female I meet?" Jape said, now looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"You're not irresistible to every girl!" Cassie protested, making all of them look at her with devious grins.

"Oh my Cassie…you shouldn't have said that," Jocu chuckled, now wiggling a claw in her stomach, making her laugh as she wiggled to get off his lap.

"Yessssssss. He is right little one. You shouldn't have said that…" Jape said, now walking over to where they were almost nose to nose. "How about a kiss on that rosy cheek of yours?"

"N-No." Cassie protested playfully.

"Oh my…now you've hurt my feelings…not just a little one?" he whispered, getting close to her ear and purring in her neck. Cassie's face was beet red now and Jape now gently nibbled her ear, making her laugh out!

"OK OK! I give up! You can kiss me on my cheek!" she said, now truly flustered! Jape quickly pecked her and stood up straight with his hands on his hips in triumph.

"I've proven my point," Jape winked, making Cassie pout at him playfully.

"Face it young one. We all can be charming when we want to be, but as for having mates…that is something that we cannot think about at this time because we rule and protect the galaxy," Jest said, now sitting back.

"I understand! But man you guys are so cool! I kinda want to see everyone's charming side!" Cassie joked. But her eyes widened when every brother looked at her with a devious grin once more.

"Well…you've seen Jape and Blithe's charming side before. But you haven't seen Jocu, Jest, Jovi, Amio's, or mine," Vivo smirked.

"Now now…back off you all. This young one would be overwhelmed." Jest smiled as he turned to Cassie. "We are never invasive, but our flirtatious vibes are a bit much for humans," Jest grinned.

"Oh boy! Well I definitely wanna see!" Cassie grinned. "Which one of you is worse?!"

"Hmmmm….that would be for you to decide," Jocu said in her ear.

Cassie could only chuckle at that. These brothers were all devious and charming in their own way, but no one was ever invasive or awkward. They always acted like gentlemen.

"Well…any girl would be lucky to have a kiss from each of you. You all are so polite and kind; you all are almost better than Earth men." Cassie joked.

But she squeaked as each brother made a line. Amio was first, Vivo was next, Jovi was after, and Jocu was last.

"May I kiss your cheek?" Amio asked. Cassie nodded with a grin. Amio's kiss was light and sweet as if a small child was kissing you. Once he was done, Vivo walked over.

"May I?" he asked. Cassie nodded. Vivo's kiss had a slight burn to it that made her cheeks flush. It made her feel bubbly. Once he stopped, he winked at her in a playful way. Jovi then approached.

"Hello Cassie…may I give you some affection?" he said quietly. Cassie nodded, but squeaked as Jovi didn't kiss her cheek, but kissed behind her ear making her squeak and the brothers laughed. His kiss was slightly cold to the touch but slowly began making her feel almost hot! Once he was done, she looked at him with a red face. The turquoise brother smiled at her; it's always the quiet ones! As Cassie turned, Jocu walked up.

"My turn…" he said, now looking at her in the eye. "Close your eyes." Once Cassie did, her eyes shot open as she felt Jocu kiss her right on her neck. Nothing invasive or inappropriate, but it was quick and fast! Her neck felt hot and burning to the touch where his lips touched! After he stopped, she gasped and looked at him.

"W-What was that?!" she asked.

"I do not know what you mean," he smiled, now sitting down and crossing his legs at the ankle. The brothers all chuckled and then they looked at Cassie who was wearing a huge grin!

"Well, that was a fast taste of each of your charming personalities!" Cassie said, then turning to Jest, who leaned back and arched an eyebrow. "Jest…you haven't given me a sister kiss yet."

And with that, Cassie pointed to her cheek. Jest turned away, disinterested, but when he looked back he saw Cassie giving him puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon brother. We all gave her a friendly kiss. Now you have to." Amio said.

"Yes! Do it!" Blithe said.

"Go on!" Jocu prodded.

Jest rolled his yellow eyes and motioned for Cassie to come forward. Once she did, the large brother picked her up with no trouble.

"Close your eyes dear one." his voice so deep it almost made her shiver. But Cassie did as she was told. She felt him plant a small kiss on her cheek and her eyes shot open as she not only felt a warmth shoot through her, but a tingle of electricity! Jests' kisses felt like she was hot and being electrified, but it felt good! Once he stopped and put her down, the other brothers giggled.

"It's always the quiet ones Cassie!" Vivo laughed.

"You guys are all amazing! I don't even know who was the best! And now it's my turn!" she said puckering up at them, making all of their eyes widen. "None of you got your Valentine day kisses from me!"

And with that, the young teen began chasing after each of the brothers in playful fun. Yes it's true that Lauhinians cannot mate or live among humans and vice versa, but that doesn't mean that they cannot have affectionate and cuddly fun!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Someone wanted to know about the brothers and why they don't have mates and why others can't live in the realm. Well, right now they are focused on being protectors and they are not interested in having mates at this time. Also, they cannot have other beings living in their realm because even though their realm is wonderful, it is made for only their species and only their species and the Nitians survive there. Others can visit, but other species cannot live there. Just clarifying that question. I am pleased that you all enjoy them so much! :)**


End file.
